Wait For Me
by HappyFace1886
Summary: The world has been saved and they're all graduating... but it's still not over just yet. At least not for them. Karmanami / Karma x Manami Okuda


**Summary** : The world has been saved and they're all graduating... but it's still not over just yet. At least not for them. Karmanami / Karma x Manami

I don't own Assassination Classroom or else I would have spammed that thing with so many Karmanmi scenes.

Please forgive any mistakes, both character-wise and grammatically-wise. I don't have time to re-read or edit things.

 **You can find more Karmanami stuff in my blog! Link is in my bio! I'm just posting here for advertisement! If it's not there, here's the link spaced out so ff doesn't delete it...** **karmanami. blogspot**

* * *

 **Wait For Me**

HappyFace1886

* * *

Okuda sighed, a gentle smile on her face as she stared at her acceptance letter to her highschool of choice. Next to the small yet important piece of paper was the ridiculously thick book Koro-sensei had left for her, just as he'd left for everyone. There was no one in class right now as she'd come here after the end of the school ceremony. Others had already come to reminisce and Okuda had planned it so that she could take a moment of privacy, to soak in the fact that it was finally... over.

Her eyes stung as tears gathered in them.

Saying it was over made it sound so relieving, as though they'd overcome some horrible trial and was now going to live their lives in peace, but the truth was bittersweet instead. She'd hope so desperately that Koro-sensei could have been saved somehow. Still, the ending he met wasn't that bad either. Surrounded by his precious students, content that he'd succeeded what he'd sought out to do... and to finally be reunited with his beloved after fulfilling both of their dreams.

Okuda knew Koro-sensei was also confident that everyone in the class would do their best to live up to his expectations.

She was startled out of her thoughts when the classroom door opened. Okuda quickly brushed her tears away, her cheeks flushing at being caught like this. The blush turned crimson when she saw just who it was that caught her.

"K-Karma-kun," she stammered.

He gave her a cocky grin, leaning against the entrance of the class. The evening light flitting through the windows gave a light glow to his red mane, extenuating the sharp yet crafty spark in his eyes. "Okuda-san."

"W-What are you doing here?" it was difficult to calm her beating heart, especially when he'd caught her at such an embarrassing moment. Fidgeting a little, she tried to give him a carefree smile. "The others probably have gone home by now."

"I should say the same to you," he easily evaded her question, giving her a mischievous grin that would have normally sent their other classmates scurrying for the hills. But, as always, Okuda didn't appear affected. Instead, the smirk seemed to calm her jittery nerves and the smile on her face turned more genuine. Karma stared at her for a bit before walking towards her, straddling the chair in front of her desk backwards so he could face her. "So what is it?"

"Huh?" she asked, looking befuddled.

"The reason you're here all by yourself?"

Okuda's eyes softened as she turned her attention to the paper in front of her. "I was just remembering everything we've been through... and I wanted to share with Koro-sensei that I got into the school of my choice."

"Of course you did," Karma leaned against the table, resting his chin against his fist while he took the acceptance letter between them, spinning it around so that he could read it. "An all girl's school?"

"Well, it's not really an all girl's school." She said with a sheepish grin. "There's a boy's school right next door, but they like to divide things up while having the occasional co-ed activities. I'm more interested in the science program that they have there."

"Hm, that sounds like you," there was an unreadable smile on his face that made Okuda tilt her head in curiosity. The question was brimming to her lips, but she knew he'd tell her if he wanted to.

"Karma-kun is staying at Kunugigaoka, right?" she giggled slightly, leaning back comfortably against her seat. "I'm sure you'll be number one here in no time."

"Of course," the devilish side of him appearing to leak through and Okuda could practically see the horns forming. The smile on his face turned sinister at the forthcoming future. "Those idiots here won't know what hit them."

The smile on Okuda's face faded a bit, a rueful look replacing it instead. "I guess it's finally happening then, isn't it?"

Karma shrugged carelessly. "It was always bound to happen."

"Of course," she agreed. "It's just hard to imagine that it's finally here. We're all going out separate ways..."

"I doubt most of us will lose touch with each other though," he said with a soft snort. Almost everyone in this class had a mushy complex and even those who were mostly loners would be bugged into keeping in contact with everyone else. Not to mention, with technology these days, there was no chance they'd ever lose contact with one another. "It's not every day that an entire class unites together to save the world."

"Still, who knows when the next time will be when we see each other in person and all together?" Okuda whispered before quickly shaking her head. "Sorry, I'm being a bit pessimistic. I guess everything still feels surreal."

"No," Karma spoke and then grinned slyly at her, "that's what I like about you Okuda-san. It's comfortable to talk to you."

She smiled back at him. "I find it comfortable to speak to you as well."

"But for me, I haven't found anyone else I can speak to as comfortably as I do with you," he continued, maintaining their locked gazes. The smile on Okuda's face faltered a bit, confusion flitting through her features as his eyes seemed to sharpen. A heaviness was filling the air and she could feel the pressure on her shoulders. Was he releasing his bloodlust? But why? "Do you find that to be the same?"

Okuda laughed, albeit a bit nervously this time. "M-Maybe? And you're exaggerating, Karma-kun. You and Nagisa-kun are probably closer!"

"Nagisa is one thing," Karma spoke softly before a dark underlying edge honed the fine tips of his voice. "You are a completely other thing."

Words were lost on her as the bloodlust seemed to intensify. She'd always seen the power of his killing intent from afar, but never had it ever been aimed towards her. But why? She just couldn't understand. They'd been taught from Koro-sensei to hone their bloodlust and to launch it towards whatever it is they desire, to devour and tame it until they'd murdered it to submission.

So what was Karma-kun after?

"I..." she began softly, but there was no need for her to even continue as a pair of soft lips was suddenly upon her.

The touch was gentle, almost convincingly innocent. However, right before he pulled away, she felt the faint brush of his tongue on the seams of her lips, threatening to enter but pulling away at the last minute, leaving behind a searing wet mark that lingered hotly on her lips. Her eyes were wide and she could only stare dumbly at him, caught totally off-guard by the devil prince of Class-E.

Karma appeared amused by this, leaning casually against the desk behind him with his arm propped on top of it. He tilted his head. "Shall I do it again?"

"W-Wait a minute!" she yelled, slamming her hands on the edge of the desk in order to pull back as far as she could. It had to have been a dream o-or an illusion of sorts. She hadn't been experimenting with any chemicals lately, but maybe this was the by-product of having inhaled so many of the dangerous fumes from her poisonous concoctions? Okuda didn't even realizing she was muttering out loud until she heard Karma's cackling laughter.

"This isn't a dream and I'm pretty sure it has nothing to do with your experiments," he teased her and spoke tauntingly, even daring to lick his lips. "Should I do it again to prove that it's all very real?"

"N-N-No!" Okuda yelled, her braids flinging about as she wildly shook her head. "I believe you. This isn't a dream! B-But why?"

Karma appeared a bit disappointed by her immediate rejection before smoothly recovering, enjoying the sight of her flustered face instead. "Why do you think?"

Okuda fell silent, desperately trying to understand what he was trying to do. She trusted Karma-kun and she knew he wasn't the type to play around with girls like this. So why did he kiss her like that? N-Not to mention... the thing with his tongue...

Karma withheld his chuckle when he saw Okuda furiously shaking her head, obviously trying not to think about their kiss. However, it was not accident that he'd brush his tongue against her like that. He wanted her to remember, to have it branded in her mind of what he'd done.

"Karma-kun," she spoke softly. The way she looked so timid and unsure made the bloodlust around him to grow. It was so tempting to reach out and kiss her all over again... and just as he was infamously known for, he easily gave into such temptation and did it again.

Okuda's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates when he did it again, his lips pressed firmly against her this time. She felt his hands cupping the side of her face, his lips slightly breaking against hers in order to better slant them against her own, pressing even more intimately against her. The feeling was so nice and made her feel a pleasant warmth, her eyes fluttering close without her even realizing as she felt herself lost under his touch.

Karma brushed his thumb against her soft cheek and almost groaned at how willingly she gave herself to him. Silly girl, did she understand the effect she had on him? Did she even realize what she was doing by easily letting her guard down and showing her vulnerable neck to a dangerous carnivore like him? But he was not one to let an opportunity to go wasted, his tongue already brushing against the seams of her lips, tempting her to open her mouth to him.

He felt her tremble under his touch, but to his glee, she willingly parted her lips for him, giving him entrance to the hot cavern of her mouth. His tongue immediately slipped inside, brushing against her own, stroking it lovingly, making her shake even harder against him as she became overwhelmed by the sensations he was forcibly eliciting out of her.

She could taste his mouth and the feel of his tongue made her whimper, her head instinctively tilting backwards so that he could better kiss her. It wasn't until he finally pulled away, the reluctance clear in his actions from how his tongue languidly uncurled itself around her own, that her glazed eyes fluttered opened. The first thing she saw was the lazy contentment in Karma's face and felt mortified when she also felt how wet her mouth was, their joined saliva threatening to slide down from the corner of her lips due to how hungrily he'd devoured her.

Her hands clapped themselves over her mouth and she couldn't bear to face him, her head bowed as she stared intently at her desk.

W-What?

Why?

"I want you, Okuda-san." The sound of his voice, just knowing that those lips had been all over her own just seconds ago, made the flush of her cheeks deepen. However, when his words finally registered in her head, it was as though a firecracker had exploded in her mind.

She stared at him, completely dazed and confused. "Wha-?"

"Can you really say that you don't feel the same?" he inquired. "Your reaction showed that you liked it a lot when I kissed you... and I'll honestly say that I liked it a lot as well. Actually, I wouldn't mind doing it-."

"Wait!" she yelled when she saw him leaning in again. No, she couldn't let him do that. She couldn't think when he k-kissed her like that... and a part of her felt like he was doing that intentionally, trying to make it difficult for her to over-think everything. Almost as though he didn't want her to forget it...

It was at that moment that clarity finally reached her, the realization as to why Karma-kun was acting like this.

Did... Did Karma-kun actually like her? As in, more than just the friend sense, but actually like her-like her?

But why? They'd always been just comfortable friends with each other. When had it actually escalated to the point that there might be something... more between them than just mere friends?

Or maybe... maybe there had always been something there? Something so small that it could be considered insignificant that it'd completely passed her mind? There had always been that possibility, as faint as it may have seemed, but the trust that they already had between each other implied a bond already present. It wasn't just about childish crushes or a flaming passion.

They'd already liked each other to the point that it simply felt right that they be at each other's side.

But why now? Why was Karma-kun bothering to do something like this right now out of all times? Granted, Koro-sensei was now gone and he was no longer focused on assassinating their dear sensei. However, they were now parting ways. It had already been decided that she'd be going to the highschool of her choice and it was too late to change plans. She knew without a doubt, especially with Karma-kun's personality, that Karma-kun wasn't going to change his choice of school either. This was just a disaster in the making already!

"...why?" with her eyes cast to the side, she finally uttered the question revolving in her mind.

"Because I want you to wait for me." He spoke with his usual cool confidence, staring at her with his piercing eyes that spoke of a hunter trained on its prey. The assassin locked on its target.

"Karma-kun," she began.

"Believe me," he murmured so softly and yet there was an underlying possessiveness that sent a shiver up from the bottom of her spine to the very edges of her shoulders. She could tell that he was serious about this. Very serious about this. "There's nothing more that I want than to make you mine."

"But?"

"I have a dream I want to fulfill," he spoke honestly, hiding nothing from her. "It's something I want to do not matter what... but, I don't want to give you up either. So I'm asking that you wait for me, to give me time to accomplish what I want."

It was impossible to stop the smile forming on her face as she knew quite well of his ambitions. It was something that she'd supported from the very beginning and there was no way she'd want to be an obstacle for him... though knowing him, he'd find a way to handle both if truly necessary. Still, because she did know him, she knew he wanted to hone his craft to perfection, to put all his focus on sharpening his blade to the point that no one in this world could dare defy him.

This was just so like the Karma-kun she knew.

"I hope you don't expect me to just sit around and wait for your return," there was no malice in the way she spoke nor was there any taunting. "I have dreams I want to fulfill as well."

"I know," he returned her smile with a softened one of his own. "I want us to grow as people, to become someone worthy of each other. Because of that, I wanted to make it clear... wait for me, Okuda-san."

She stared at him wordlessly before giving him a brilliant smile. It still amazed him how she was so easily able to give him such content and unguarded smiles like this without hesitation. There was never any underlying meaning to it. She was always honest and vulnerable around him. "Of course I'll wait for you, Karma-kun."

"Good," he hid his flustered cheeks with a mischievous look instead, "though I think it's a bit regretful that you gave in so easily."

"Why is that?"

"If you had said no, once I succeeded with my goals, I would have done everything in my power to make you mine anyways." Karma's smile was positively devious, enjoying the endearingly shy look on Okuda's face as she found it impossible to look at him. "And I'm sure I would enjoy every last second of assassinating your heart and making it all mine."

* * *

 **::Owari::**

* * *

 **AN** **:** Part One of Three

The rest of the story will be posted on the blog, mostly because I really don't like this website anymore, haha.


End file.
